degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Voices Carry (2)
Voices Carry (2) is the twelfth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on November 9, 2004 on CTV Television and on March 4, 2005 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by Til' Tuesday. Summary Rejected by Ashley, Craig makes a desperate attempt to win her back during her dad's wedding. But he's become unpredictable and dangerous, and he's been abandoned by the only person that can help him. Meanwhile, J.T. sees a side of Liberty he didn't know existed. Main Plot Ashley realizes that Craig's mood swings are more than she thought they would be as he spirals into a deep depression and starts to display bizarrely destructive behavior. Sub Plot When Liberty and J.T. both get detention after writing an inappropriate song about Mr. Raditch for their play, they share a moment that brings them closer together. Trivia= *This episode marks the beginning of J.T. and Liberty's first relationship. *This episode is named after the song "Voices Carry" by Til' Tuesday. *The song that J.T. and Liberty wrote was to the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, none of the people in the play wanted to sing it, and it started off as, "Radishes, radishes, not so sweet..." *Joey discovers that Craig has bipolar disorder in this episode. *This episode marks the final appearances of Robert Kerwin, Kate Kerwin and Christopher. *This episode marks the only time that Joey referred to Craig as his son. |-| Gallery= voices-carry-pt-2-1.jpg voices-carry-pt-2-2.jpg voices-carry-pt-2-3.jpg voices-carry-pt-2-4.jpg voices-carry-pt-2-5.jpg voices-carry-pt-2-6.jpg voices-carry-pt-2-7.jpg voices-carry-pt-2-8.jpg Voices-carry-pt-1-4.jpg Kiss2.jpg|J.T. and Liberty's first kiss craigvoicescarry.jpg 56tr.png voicescarry (1).png voicescarry (2).png voicescarry (3).png voicescarry (4).png voicescarry (5).png FS.jpg JPP.jpg Tumblr lpqrckTWjA1qc1tpr.jpg vc0137.jpg vc0138.jpg vc0139.jpg vc0140.jpg vc0141.jpg vc0142.jpg vc0143.jpg vc0144.jpg vc0145.jpg vc0146.jpg vc0147.jpg vc0148.jpg vc0149.jpg vc0196.jpg vc0197.jpg Screenshot (318).png Screenshot (319).png Screenshot (320).png Screenshot (321).png Screenshot (322).png Screenshot (323).png Screenshot (324).png Screenshot (378).png Screenshot (379).png Tumblr lqcuszbcTK1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Leah Cudmore as Sally *Andrew Gillies as Robert Kerwin *Jonathan Keltz as Nate *David Orth as Christopher *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden |-| Quotes= *J.T.: (after kissing Liberty) "My stomach hurts a little." *Craig: "I got news! Big news! You ready?" (Craig takes his trousers off) Jimmy: "What?! No. Hold on!" Craig: "First wedding I ever went to was my mom's to Joey. Spike and Simpson's was number two. Ashley's dad makes three. See I want to get my practice down, you know? Get things right before my own wedding." Jimmy: "Okay, you got time for that." Craig: "I asked Ashley and she said yes." Jimmy: "You're actually getting married?" Craig: "Congratulations! Anytime..." Jimmy: "You're sixteen. Don't you want to wait for I don't know, graduation? Maybe an occupation?" (Craig is not listening and is trying to button his cuffs) Craig: "Could you do this up? Please?" Jimmy: "Are you drunk? Are you high? Or are you just out of your mind?" Craig: "I love her!" Jimmy: "Okay, that still doesn't explain what's up with you or this insane idea!" Craig: "Maybe you should just think about it and try to understand. I don't know, be happy for me!" *Angie: "Daddy's mad, you know." Craig: "Angie...listen to me. I need you to give this to Ashley, 'kay?" (He hands her an envelope) Angie: "Can I open it?" Craig: "It's just a ring." (She nods and he kisses her on the forehead) Craig: "I love you most." |-| Featured Music= *''"And It Goes"'' by The Headstones *''"I Woke Up Singing"'' by Shannon Fayth *''"Rosamunde-Entracte"'' written by Schubert, arranged by Kortenaa *''"Waltz From Coppelia"'' written by Delibes, arranged by Kortenaa |-| Links= *Watch Voices Carry (2) on YouTube *Watch Voices Carry (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes